College Days
by magicmaddie
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have just started college! Can they fit in with their mortal classmates and survive monster attacks?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please leave your reviews, comments, and anything else below, as this is my first story and I would looooove seeing how you guys like my writing!

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth's POV

I turned around the campus of my new college, Cranston University, in awe. I couldn't admire the large college grounds for long, however, because just then my phone buzzed with a text. Percy. I sighed and pulled out my phone. A text waited on the screen: _hey. just got here. starbucks later?_ I responded with one quick word: _sure. _and put my phone away.

After I said goodbye to my parents, I walked up to where I would room: Bishop Hall. I grabbed my key and knocked before I walked into the door. My roommate, who I had learned earlier was named Rebecca Hart, had already put her stuff away. I assumed that she had gone to Hoch Dining Hall, where students on our campus usually ate. I threw my bag on the bed, figuring that I could unpack later, and snatched up a couple dollars for coffee with Percy.

I walked less than a mile to the nearest Starbucks and peeked in through the door. Percy sat waiting in a nearby booth. He didn't notice me. I strode in, covered his eyes with my hands, and whispered "Guess who?" in his ear. He spun around and grinned at me.

"Hey!" he said. "Wanna order?"

"Okay," I responded.

We walked up and gave the barista our orders. After Percy got his mocha, I ordered my coffee just how I like it: black. All of the girls in the nearby vicinity stared at me. Percy and I walked back to our table.

"So," he began, "How do you like campus?"

"It's beautiful," I replied. "Where's your dorm? Mine's in Bishop Hall. I'm room 435."

He wrinkled his forehead. "Um… uh.. Stanton Hall, I think," he said.

_Shoot, _I thought to myself, _I better go unpack if Percy's gonna come over._

"Well, I better go," I told Percy.

He frowned. "So soon?"

"Gotta unpack," I explained. "Text you later."

He kissed me on the cheek. "See ya."

We walked out the door together, but split up on the way to our dorms. When I got there, Rebecca was still absent. I sat on my bed and stared at my mountains of boxes. _Well, might as well start now- better than later. _I grabbed the top box and ripped it open. After I had unpacked that, I did the same with every other box. My part of the room finally looked like someone lived in it. My eyes began to burn from exhaustion, so I checked the time on my phone. 11:45. Was it really that late? And where was my elusive roommate? _That can wait, I chided myself. Sleep now, questions later._ I fell onto my newly made bed and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_So that was Chapter 1! Leave your comments and reviews below. I know it was kind of boring, but it's just the start of their story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Percy's POV

After I got back from Starbucks, I walked around a bit. I didn't sense any monsters, so I just walked back to Stanton Hall and tried to find Room 135. Ultimately, I failed. I was ready to kick a wall when I felt someone staring at me. I didn't turn around, but my shoulders tensed.

Soon after, a voice said, "Hey cutie."

I spun around and stared. A girl with long black hair and violet eyes stood there.

"I'm Vanessa Hughes," she said smoothly. "Your new girlfriend. Looking for something?"

"Um… yeah, I'm looking for Room 135, can you help me?" I stammered.

"Sure, sugar pie," she grinned. It reminded me of a wolverine's bared teeth. She pointed down a long hallway I hadn't noticed. "Your room is at the end of that, sweetie."

"Thanks," I said. "And by the way, I have a girlfriend." I smirked as I walked away.

I walked down the hall to my room. When I opened the door, a guy sat on the bed.

"I'm Roy, your roommate," he said.

"Percy," I said with a small smile. I held out a hand and he shook it. "Nice to meet you," I added.

"Thanks," he replied. "I already unpacked; the rest of the room is yours."

I nodded and began to unpack. After about an hour, the room seemed complete enough.

"Hey," I began, "Do you know that Vanessa Hughes girl? She was flirting with me in the main area."

"Oh, no no no no no no NO," Roy nearly shouted. "That girl is bad news. She's like this wacko who goes around campus flirting with every guy that catches her eye. She's a creepy freak. If you say you don't like her, she will go insane. I heard that one guy died because he said he had a girlfriend to her last year.

"Shit," I muttered.

"What?" Roy asked?  
"I… may or may not have told her that I already have a girlfriend."

"You're dead."

"Fantastic."

"Great first day, huh?"  
"I'm gonna try to go to bed and forget about this."

"Good luck, pal."

"Thanks. Night Roy."

"Night Percy. And seriously, that might have just been a stupid rumor that I heard."

"Oh, thanks. But I really doubt that. And didn't I say I was trying to get that out of my mind? I'm going to sleep now, Roy."

I didn't hear his response because after I set my alarm, I fell into a deep slumber with no dreams, for once.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been like a year since I updated, and I'm really sorry. I guess I just forgot, with homework and drama. I'll try to update at least weekly. Thanks for sticking around :). I was re-reading ****Fangirl****, and I remembered that **_**I**_ **had an ongoing fic that I really should update. No promises that this will be great, but we can hope.**

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up a half hour late, with my roommate still nowhere to be found. Was she ever going to be here, or was this just my room now? _Doesn't matter, idiot_, I thought, _your first class is at 9:00 and it's 8:30. You need to move!_

I threw on an outfit, grabbed my books, and went to my first class. Biology, Professor Simmons, room 154. A friendly looking man in a tweed suit sat on the desk. Suddenly, he morphed into a hulking man who looked sort of like Percy.

"Annabeth," he thundered. "This is Poseidon."

"Yeah, I guessed that," I muttered.

He grinned, looking even more Percy-esque. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Anyway," he shouted, his face turning grave, "You have to watch out for that Vanessa Hughes girl."

"Why? Is she a monster? Is she trying to steal my boyfriend?" I asked, suddenly alarmed.

"I can't tell you any more than that you need to watch out, Annabeth. Pass this along to Percy, too." He waved goodbye and disappeared back to Olympus, presumably.

The real Professor Simmons walked in about 3 minutes later, along with half of the class. They all were wearing glasses, and I felt out of place.

"Alright, class," he said, "Take your seats."

I took my seat and spent some time observing him. He looked normal enough- thinning brown hair, tweed suit (Poseidon sure pays attention to details), nice smile. However, as soon as he began to teach, I zoned out. His voice zoned on and on about the origins of biology- _yawn._ Finally, after what felt like a decade, I was free to go to my next class- history. I absently wandered onto the greens, and for the first time, I wondered about Percy and how he was doing here. My mind switched over to Poseidon's warning, and I felt a little anxious about this Vanessa chick.

Suddenly, someone tapped on my shoulder, and I turned around to a pair of violet eyes and a sheet of black hair.

"Hi," the stranger said, "I'm Vanessa. Vanessa Hughes." She stuck out a hand, and I took it. Her fingernails were painted sea green, making me think of Percy again.

"Annabeth," I said, trying to sound friendly.

"What's your next class? Mine's history." she said. She sure didn't sound like the girl that Poseidon made her out to be.

"Mine, too. I'm a freshman, so I don't know my way around." I replied, keeping a neutral expression.

"I'm a sophomore." she said. "I'll show you around." She took my arm and led me to a large building, where we walked into a classroom.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 3! Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update soon. I wanted to end on a cliffhanger, but I'm not that evil- yet. Leave a nice comment or review, and inbox me if you have any questions :)**


End file.
